Halloween Party
by LDNatalie
Summary: Set in Series 3, Naboo is having a Halloween party. But who will they dress up as, and will it be a trick or a treat? Chaptered, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to write a story for Halloween, i'm going for cute over scary! Please review! xx**

**---------------  
**

He gazed into the mirror, tilting his head quizzically. As atmospheric creepy music oozed out of the speakers he narrowed his eyes, sucked in his cheeks and breathed out. After a moment he drew his tongue across his teeth, a glint appearing in his eye. Then he raised his left arm across his face, his face concealed in the shadowy folds. Then slowly, almost with a sense of anticipation his face shimmered into view. With a smirk he tilted his head back and began to smile.

'Howard! Will you hurry _up_; I've been waiting out here for ages. My hair has gone all flat and sad'

Howard rolled his eyes. Trust Vince to bother him. He was trying to perfect his look for Naboo's Halloween party later. With a reluctant sigh he opened the door a crack.

''Ince' he said, 'vat do you vant?'

Vince peered at him curiously then shook his head in annoyance.

'Just move your corduroy self out of the bathroom, some of us need to get ready for work'

Howard turned around, did something Vince couldn't see and then turned back, gracing him with a smile.

'Fine, its all yours. Although I don't know how you can moan at me Little Man, with the time you stroll downstairs for your shift, I've told you many a time about the importance of time management in an effective workplace…'

Vince, wondering how Dracula did his hair everyday without the aid of a reflection, came out of his daze in time to see Howard's mini-lecture end.

'Right you are Howard' he said falteringly, pleased with his guess when Howard shifted him over to let him open the door and, with his hand on his arm, told him to take his time as usual.

'You bring all the customers in anyway, looking the way you do' he said, walking downstairs whistling.

Vince didn't realise he was still outside the door, with a soppy smile plastered dreamily on his face until 10 minutes later; when Bollo asked him if he had tried his latest cookie batch without asking.

Vince walked humming into the kitchen, doing a mental checklist for his costume.

'Have you seen my spare cauldron?' asked Naboo crossly, who was perched unsteadily on a chair looking through the kitchen cupboards.

'No' said Vince, trying to remember when he last played Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Naboo wobbled on the chair as he turnt and fixed Vince with a searching stare.

'Better not have' he sniffed, turning back and causing a sprinkle avalanche.

Vince suddenly saw what he was looking for and his eyes lit up. Naboo turned back to him just in time to see Vince shoving something underneath his jacket. Narrowing his eyes Vince just smiled weakly and sidled out of the room.

Howard flicked the sign over to 'Open' and stuck his head out of the doorway, feeling the cold morning air on his face. Breathing out he admired the decorations in the shop window opposite him. He wondered why Vince hadn't done the same; he used any excuse to celebrate a day, from 'Last Monday in April Hula' to 'International Feather Boa Day 2008'. Howard laughed affectionately; no-one was quite like Vince.

The morning was quiet, with one man coming in to ask for directions and a man with a golden sheen to his skin asking if they sold hula-hoops. With a hum and finger click to the tune of 'The Addams Family' Vince descended down the stairs, kicking his legs to the beat and beaming at Howard.

'Alright' he said, passing over a bulging carrier bag to Howard who buckled under its weight, then tried to look unflustered as he straightened up.

Vince, trying to hold back a giggle, took a garland out of the bag, of cute orange pumpkins. Taking a box of pins he stuck in his mouth and began to decorate the shop. Howard stood patiently, holding the bag open as Vince meandered back and forth, murmuring about colour schemes then asking Howard for his critical opinion.

'What about this bit, with the bats on it, over here?'

Howard squinted, 'Maybe, it's kinda dark though'

Vince smirked, 'They like the dark, little bats, hanging out, with glow-sticks'

Howard mock-frowned, 'They don't have glow-sticks Vince'

Vince nodded earnestly, 'They do, and they party it up when we ain't looking, you should see them, raving it up' Vince moved from foot to foot, his hair swaying as he rocked back and forth.

Howard grinned, 'If you say so Little Man'

Vince beamed and rubbed Howard's arm. 'I do'

With the arrival of Vince the shop became marginally busier, with a girl dressed as a tacky Playboy bunny giggling her way towards him, fluttering their eyelashes and asking for the time.

'Its right there' said Howard, annoyed.

The girl flashed an angry look at him, then moved her gaze back to Vince, 'Can't see' she lied, taking Vince's arm and turning it to see his watch.

'Oh, I'm late for my dance class' she simpered, slicking lip gloss onto her mouth. Howard watched transfixed as her hair stuck to it. He couldn't look away.

Vince smiled politely as she wiggled off, then turned to Howard, 'What about a pumpkin?' he exclaimed, 'we need one Howard'.

Howard was all set to refuse, pumpkins caused mess after all, and Stationary Village was barely recovered from the debacle of Pancake Day; until Vince grabbed his hand. 'Please Howard' he said, nodding, 'Pleassseee'

'Fine' said Howard, going pink.

'Are you alright? You've gone a bit red' said Vince, peering at Howard.

'Yes' said Howard quickly, fanning himself with Cheekbone.

'If you say so' said Vince with a sly smile, bouncing out of the door to get a pumpkin.

**I hope to update regularly, but reviewing will help! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two is up, thank-you for my reviews, I LOVE reading them!**

**xxxxx**

With his tongue poking out the side of his mouth Vince carefully carved out a big smiley mouth and took out a black felt-tip to make eyelashes. Howard watched, wondering why this pumpkin was being given a makeover.

Vince put the cap back on the pen with a flourish and placed a candle inside. 'Oooh' he said as the flame flickered in the dimming light.

Howard felt his heart skip a beat as he looked upon Vince, his face lit up from the candle and shimmering. His eyes were so big and lovely they seemed to take up most of his face, with a semi-pout for a mouth as he breathed out in admiration of his work. His hair caught the light, fleetingly appearing golden then plunging back into its usual glossy black.

Vince looked up then, wondering why Howard looked all dazed and smiley.

'Howard' he said, quietly, as if Howard was sleepwalking. 'Are you alright?' gently touching his arm he waved his hand in front of Howard's face.

'Fine' said Howard quickly, going pink and stepping back. 'Fine 'n' dandy Little Man'. Vince peered at him but nodded.

'I thought you were staring at me for a minute' he said, laughing a little awkwardly as he realised he was speaking honestly.

Howard opened his mouth then shut it again.

Vince breathed out in a rush. 'It's a bit dark in here, kinda pretty though with the pumpkin'

Howard nodded, not knowing what to say.

'Kinda romantic' continued Vince, wondering why he was still talking.

Howard moved forwards, towards Vince. Vince looked up and smiled a nervous smile, but he moved closer too. Vince saw Howard's arm come up and he touched his shoulder, moving his face still closer. Looking up into Howard's face he smiled a soft smile and kissed him.

Moving back and feeling his heartbeat race Howard blinked down at Vince, looking completely shocked. Vince, feeling very confused, looked across and saw Howard's arm outstretched, towards the open/closed sign.

It suddenly dawned on him and he felt like he was going to faint. He moved back and flushed a deep red.

'I…um thought…when you moved…you were.' he said, stammering a little. Howard didn't say anything so Vince turned around and ran upstairs, feeling a lump in his throat.

Howard suddenly breathed out and held onto the doorframe a little. Looking down at his shoes his hand unconsciously moved upwards and he lightly touched his lips.

Naboo looked up as Vince ran across the living room and into his room. 'Vince' he called, standing up to investigate when he got no reply.

'Vinccee' he called, knocking on his door.

'What' said Vince, trying very hard to sound upbeat.

'You need to start getting ready; this is your 3 hour warning'

'Naboo 'Vince learnt his head against his pillow and tried to think of a good excuse, 'I don't think I want to…'

'Oh come on Vince' said Naboo crossly, 'I knew you would back out. Its supposed to be funny, don't be such a baby'

'I'm _not_' said Vince, getting annoyed, 'Just not this year'

'Vince' said Naboo, 'In 3 hours I have to entertain half of Dalston and the Shaman Council, and your costume will help'

Vince felt nasty for laughing, but he agreed to start getting ready.

Howard slowly walked up the stairs, feeling embarrassed. No wonder he was single, if that's how he responded to a kiss. To just stand there and let Vince feel rejected. As if anyone would ever reject Vince? Vince was amazing, not just because he was gorgeous, but because he was something so special. People always saw that in Vince, something they wanted to get close to, he just shone.

Bollo was frantically baking, wearing his new 'Kiss the Cook' apron and Naboo was lying on the couch, smoking hookah and ordering Bollo about.

'You wouldn't go and make sure Vince is getting ready would you?' said Naboo, 'otherwise his mates keep asking me where he is all night'

Howard nodded, not knowing an excuse and knocked on their bedroom door.

'Vince' he said, resting his forehead against the door.

Vince, wondering why he was putting himself through this for Halloween, froze.

'Yes' he said, in an anxious, high-pitched voice.

'Naboo said are you getting ready?'

'Yes' repeated Vince.

'Okay' said Howard.

Vince breathed out unsteadily and looked around for his eyeliner pencil. Where had his new brown one gone?

But Howard hadn't moved. 'Vince' he said, more quietly this time. 'I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were going to kiss me, I didn't reject you. I never would Vince. I think you're amazing'. Howard bit his lip and waited.

'Vince?' he said falteringly.

The door opened a crack and Vince peered out, 'What?' he said, 'Didn't hear?'

'Oh' said Howard, getting embarrassed. 'Just…I liked your hair today'.

'Oh' echoed Vince. 'Thank-you' he touched it self-consciously.

Howard nodded and rubbed his neck. 'Right, better go and help'

Vince smiled and closed the door.

Howard stood there for a moment longer, before turning around and sitting on the couch.

'Is he getting ready, is he alright?' asked Naboo, dreamily.

'He's wonderful' said Howard. 'Vince is wonderful'.

**xxxxx**

**Please review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is Part Three, thanks again for the reviews, they make my day! xxx**

**xxxxxxx**

Vince breathed out unsteadily, holding tight onto his pillow. Did Howard just say…? He didn't know what just happened; he just went into autopilot and pretended he didn't hear; but when he saw Howard' trying to be casual when he had opened the door he felt guilty. Guilty because of Howard's embarrassment and because of a little piece of smug satisfaction, he hadn't been rejected after all. Smiling to himself in the mirror he looked to his wardrobe, where his costume was hung up, waiting. Howard had agreed to get ready in the bathroom, after losing a game of paper-scissors-stone to Vince earlier that week.

Howard slouched into the bathroom, wondering why everything bad always happened to him. Although, if he thought really hard didn't Vince look a bit flustered when he said he didn't hear him? Maybe instead of taking it as a sign, he should just try again. It would always be worth the risk, surely. Steadying himself he found the pink make-up bag and took his costume out of the black bag. Grinning to himself he struck a pose amongst the bathroom tiles, feeling suddenly excited.

2 hours later and the party was in full swing, Saboo had just unleashed the _Time Warp_ on everyone and was arguing with Tony Harrison on his next choice, _The Grease Megamix_.

Dennis was discussing shamanistic affairs with Naboo who was twiddling his straw and making eyes at the pink-haired woman in the corner. Bollo was sulking at the loss of his decks, and was refusing to wear his pirate hat.

Vince put down his eyeliner pencil and laughed at his reflection. 'Oooh you gorgeous man' he giggled, miming into the air and blowing himself a kiss. Finding his borrowed shoes he frowned as he stayed the same height. Vince breathed out and stepped forward, unlocking the door.

Howard was staring open-mouthed at his reflection. He couldn't decide if he looked good or ridiculous, probably the latter but it didn't matter. For once, he had a better costume than Vince. He found the lid for the contacts and placed them carefully inside the cabinet. Wobbling slightly he made his way to the door, and unlocked it, telling himself 'here goes nothing'

Vince and Howard stepped out at the same time, and froze in shock.

Vince's face went through a range of emotions, first of all he was shocked; his mouth forming a perfect 'o' of surprise. Next he was slightly annoyed then he laughed, bent double at the figure in front of him. Howard was wearing a mirrorball jumpsuit, shimmering in the dark hallway with thousands of little sequins. He was wearing white boots, and seemed to be balancing on them precariously, he seemed about 7ft tall. He had a glossy black wig, with a little fringe which framed his face. He was wearing make-up, and Vince peered, contact lens, his eyes were all blue. Straightening up Vince surveyed his friend and felt his stomach drop. Howard didn't actually look too bad, yeah he didn't look as good as he did, but it had a certain something. To see Howard slightly awkward was endearing, and his cheeks looked all pink, he was actually wearing something fitted for once, and the sequins gave him a sort of glow. Feeling a rush of heat Vine stepped back a little and waited for his own reaction, which he had been too caught up to notice.

Howard first felt it was a joke, but upon seeing Vince's little smile he knew it was meant with good intentions. Vince looked much smaller than usual, without his shoes. He had interpreted Howard's style in his own way, not giving way to baggy clothes; he wore a tighter mini version of a patterned shirt and corduroy trousers. He had scooped all his hair into a little ponytail, hidden behind the collar and had messy brown curls instead. His eyes were still as big and lovely, but were a chocolate brown colour. Howard realised he had been staring for a good 5 minutes and shook himself out of it.

'I think this is your best look yet Little Man' he said finally.

Vince shook his head playfully at Howard, 'Eee I don't agree Little Man' he said in a Northern accent. Howard laughed.

Vince moved forwards and touched on of the sequins on Howard's chest. Howard tensed, feeling his head rush. 'Where did you find one , a suit I mean' he said curiously.

'Another miracle on your sewing machine' Howard said grandly.

Vince beamed, 'It's got us through some tough times hasn't it?'

'Well you maybe' said Howard, 'you never actually got round to making me anything, remember?'

'Oh yeah' said Vince. 'Sequins take a lot of time' Vince stroked the sequins fondly before realising who they were attached to. Howard moved and touched Vince's shirt. 'And this particular design…?'

Vince murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'out of a skip' and Howard shoved him playfully. 'Hey' said Vince indignantly, 'not my fault your style is free and easy to pick up off the road'

Howard mock-pouted and Vince stared at him for a minute, before smiling again and standing on his tip-toes.

'Look' he said, laughing, 'I am like tiny-Tim'

Howard looked down and laughed too, 'its your bloody shoes, I've nearly broken my ankle twice'

'You have to suffer to be beautiful' said Vince mischievously.

'I am beginning to see that Vince' said Howard, 'you must suffer a lot'.

Vince thought about what he said and grinned, 'So I am beautiful then?'

Howard took a lock of dark hair and spun it around his finger, he tilted his head and stuck a hand on his hip. 'I am very beautiful' he said in a high-pitched, slightly cockney voice.

Vince giggled 'you are, pretty lady. I am Howard Moon, Jazz Maverick and collector of seaside postcards; may I escort you to the party?'

Howard pouted in thought, 'Okay ' he said, 'but don't touch my hair'

'Well only if you don't touch me' said Vince cheekily, turning and walking down the stairs.

A hour later and Vince was laughing with his friends, gesturing to his costume every so often and giggling. Lester Corncrake has been glued to him all evening, asking how 'such a pretty little saxophone hadn't been introduced to him before'. Vince grimaced then offered Lester a seat on a cushion next to Tony Harrison, who winked lewdly at him, making Lester murmur about getting home early.

Howard was actually having fun, several of Vince's friends had come up and chatted to him, others surreptitiously asking where he got some of his costume and taking notes.

Vince wandered over and hooked an arm round Howard's shoulder, standing on tip-toes to do so. 'You can take the boots off' he whispered in Howard's ear, making him shiver, 'I know they kill me after about 20 minutes'.

'Thank God' said Howard, turning his face so he could murmur into Vince's ear. Vince laughed, 'Come on electro poof' he said, taking his hand and finding a seat. Vince pushed Howard down in the available place on the sofa and stood up, sipping his drink and watching Howard's face, upon seeing the relief on his face he felt a bit hot, so he turned around and looked about for Naboo.

Suddenly he felt the crowd move and he was pushed backwards; landing with a 'Oof' on Howard, who took hold of him tightly and made sure he didn't hurt himself.

'Okay?' stammered Howard, wondering how he went from taking off his boot to having Vince on his lap in the space of two seconds.

'I'm fine, sorry did I hurt you' said Vince, shifting to apologise to his face.

'No, no, that girl pushed me, and I'm not used to flat shoes' said Vince apologetically, 'I'm kinda used to balancing, its weird to be all flat'.

Vince brought his hands round to Howard's, resting around his waist and held onto him.

'Yeah, I feel kinda glad to be stationary, those boots made me feel seasick' admitted Howard; feeling a little bit light-headed still – despite the loss of the boots.

'Do you want to be yourself again?' asked Vince.

Howard thought about it, he was kinda tired of being all shiny, the reflections from the lights bouncing off the suit was giving him headache and his hair kept getting in the way.

'Yeah' he said, clutching Vince's waist briefly before letting him stand up. Vince turned, biting his lip. 'Me too, come on then' he said quietly, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. Howard took a deep breath and followed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last bit is up! I'm not sure if people wanted another bit, but I had planned a last chapter and I like it!**

**Thank-you SO much for my reviews, they make me so happy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they made their way across the room to the hallway Vince got distracted by his friends, complimenting his 'geek' costume. Vince smiled at Howard, squeezing his hand before letting it go to hug a friend.

Howard stood back and watched him, his head slightly tilted as he took in Vince's face, laughing as his friend told a joke. Everything had felt so much easier tonight, despite all the embarrassment of earlier. The kiss, even though it had gone wrong, had opened up the opportunity; it did happen so it could happen again. Looking at Vince's lips curl up into a grin he wished it would.

Vince finally managed to distract his friends, 'Look! Someone's wearing last week's shoes' before grabbing Howard's hand again and dragging into their room. After locking the door Vince leant against it and breathed out, eyes closed and smiling.

Howard couldn't help it.

He walked forwards, resting his arms behind Vince, on the door and kissed him, two kisses on his cheek, one on his nose then softly kissed his lips.

Vince didn't open his eyes but smiled wider.

'I wondered when you would do that' he admitted, slowly fluttering his eyes open.

Howard went pink. 'Well, just paying you back for earlier'

Vince then turned pink too, and shuffled his feet. 'I didn't mean to, I thought you were moving in, you know, for the kiss'.

'I should have' said Howard, seriously.

Vince looked back up and smiled. 'So, _Mr Noir_, how does it feel to be someone else?'

'Not too bad' said Howard, pushing the fringe out of his eyes for the 100th time that night. 'A bit uncomfortable, everything's a bit tight. I've been trying to keep my manly identity through my moustache though, important for a man of my grand stature'

Vince playfully rolled his eyes, 'you're just a bit big, don't be showy'

Howard smiled a tilted grin. 'I'm Vince, always showy'

Vince mock-pouted, 'Ouch' he squeaked. 'A bit harsh Little Man'

'In the best way' said Howard, moving closer and taking Vince's hand.

'But I think I like you as you' he continued.

'I like my Vince with his pretty eyes' he said, gently touching the skin beneath Vince's eyes. 'His pretty _blue _eyes'. Vince, unable to look away from Howard as he spoke, moved his arm up and carefully removed his lens. Howard kissed him.

'And I like my Vince in his usual clothes' he said, slowly unbuttoning the shirt, and kissing the skin as he went.

Vince's breath hitched in his throat. He looked up and met Howard's lips, kissing him softly and running his hands up his back.

'I' he said, a little huskily, 'like my Howard with his messy curls'. Vince reached up and removed Howard's wig, musing the curls gently with his fingers. Howard watched as Vince gently weaved his curls into a style, with his face soft and open.

'And I like your eyes too' Vince spoke quietly, despite the loud music from outside the door creating privacy. 'Even though I make fun of them all the time'.

Howard rolled his eyes, but smiled as Vince gently touched his face. He too took out his lens and looked back up. 'Better' affirmed Vince, standing on tip-toes to kiss him, his hands resting at the nape of Howard's neck.

Vince moved slightly, shaking his head, his wig falling off comically, making them both giggle. Vince meandered over to the mirror, trying to straighten out his hair, Howard affectionately watching as Vince moaned about wig-frizz.

'Um Vince' he said, laughing as Vince suddenly froze and straightened up.

'Sorry' he said, standing a little pigeon-toed. 'Got distracted'.

Howard raised an eyebrow and moved towards him.

'Try getting distracted by _me_' he said quietly into Vince's ear, Vince's eyes closed as he felt the air on his skin. Howard moved his head down and kissed Vince's neck, feeling the moan vibrate in his throat. He smirked and raised his head.

'I also like you as my man of action' Vince teased. 'Not as my mirrorball'

Howard smiled, holding onto Vince's waist and gently circling the skin.

'I just like _you_' said Howard, going red as he realised he spoke aloud.

'Oh' said Vince after a moment. He felt like his heart stopped. 'Really?'

'Yeah' said Howard, 'I always have, really'.

Vince beamed up at him, then his smile waned a bit, 'Oh, earlier I heard you…' he trailed off, not wanting the ruin the moment, but needing to be honest.

'When?' said Howard, confused.

'Earlier, when I was in the bathroom. You said that you wouldn't reject me, that you…' he paused, 'thought I was amazing'.

Howard was torn between admitting it; he surely had already after all? Or, running away squealing like a little girl.

He compromised with an awkward nod. Vince rested his forehead on his and breathed out slowly.

'Howard' he said, moving back and kissing his forehead. 'Will you go out with me?'

Howard looked a bit surprised, but smiled, intertwining his fingers with Vince's. 'Okay' he said, 'when?'

'Umm…' Vince looked around the small bedroom 'Now?'

'Fine' said Howard, playing along. 'Where?'

'Right here?' said Vince, tilting his head and staring at Howard earnestly.

'What do you want to do?' said Howard, biting his bottom lip and smirking.

Vince made a show of slowly looking around the room. 'Umm' he said, tapping his hands on Howard's chest. 'I'm sure we'll think of something'.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**I really hope you like it! Please review xxxx**


End file.
